Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer producing method for slicing a hexagonal single crystal ingot to produce a wafer.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices such as ICs and LSIs are formed by forming a functional layer on the front side of a wafer formed of silicon or the like and partitioning this functional layer into a plurality of regions along a plurality of crossing division lines. The division lines of the wafer are processed by a processing apparatus such as a cutting apparatus and a laser processing apparatus to thereby divide the wafer into a plurality of individual device chips corresponding to the respective devices. The device chips thus obtained are widely used in various equipment such as mobile phones and personal computers. Further, power devices or optical devices such as LEDs and LDs are formed by forming a functional layer on the front side of a wafer formed of a hexagonal single crystal such as SiC and GaN and partitioning this functional layer into a plurality of regions along a plurality of crossing division lines.
In general, the wafer on which the devices are to be formed is produced by slicing an ingot with a wire saw. Both sides of the wafer obtained above are polished to a mirror finish (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-94221, for example). This wire saw is configured in such a manner that a single wire such as a piano wire having a diameter of about 100 to 300 μm is wound around many grooves formed on usually two to four guide rollers to form a plurality of cutting portions spaced in parallel with a given pitch. The wire is operated to run in one direction or opposite directions, thereby slicing the ingot into a plurality of wafers.
However, when the ingot is cut by the wire saw and both sides of each wafer are polished to obtain the product, 70 to 80% of the ingot is discarded to cause a problem of poor economy. In particular, a hexagonal single crystal ingot of SiC or GaN, for example, has high Mohs hardness and it is therefore difficult to cut this ingot with the wire saw. Accordingly, considerable time is required for cutting of the ingot, causing a reduction in productivity. That is, there is a problem in efficiently producing a wafer in this prior art.
A technique for solving this problem is described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-419161. This technique includes the steps of setting the focal point of a laser beam having a transmission wavelength to SiC inside a hexagonal single crystal ingot, next applying the laser beam to the ingot as scanning the laser beam on the ingot to thereby form a modified layer and cracks in a separation plane inside the ingot, and next applying an external force to the ingot to thereby break the ingot along the separation plane where the modified layer and the cracks are formed, thus separating a wafer from the ingot. In this technique, the laser beam is scanned spirally or linearly along the separation plane so that a first application point of the laser beam and a second application point of the laser beam nearest to the first application point have a predetermined positional relation with each other. As a result, the modified layer and the cracks are formed at very high density in the separation plane of the ingot.